Comme une lueur dans la nuit
by Megumiechan
Summary: Après la bataille contre Hadès , les chevaliers sont de retour sur terre, éparpillés autour du monde, ils vont ainsi faire divers rencontres qui vont changer leur vie , mais il aspirent tous à revoir le Sanctuaire , leur patrie
1. chapitre 1

_Au cours de la précédente épopée des chevaliers, Athéna déesse protectrice de la Terre est parvenue, au prix de nombreuses pertes parmi ses rang, à vaincre Hadès, dieu des enfers qui souhaitait détruire toutes traces de vie sur Terre.._

**Chapitre 1 : la vie un battement de cil dans l'histoire de l'univers.**

**Fairlight :**

Encore ce rêve étrange qui ressemble tellement à la réalité. Toujours ces jeunes hommes, je peux ressentir leur souffrance, leur douleur. Ils ne me voient pas, ils ne m'entendent pas et pourtant je suis si proche. Au loin, je vois une fille comme moi, elle me regarde mais nous ne pouvons pas nous parler. De toute façon, les mots sont inutiles et insuffisants pour décrire ce que je vois, ce que je ressens. La mort : voilà ce qui se dégage de l'endroit où je suis. Tout n'est que destruction et pourtant ceci est bien l'oeuvre des dieux, l'oeuvre d'Hadès. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai reconnu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je connais le nom d'une personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée avant ? Au milieu de ces ruines, une jeune fille pleurait, une jeune adolescente entourée de quatre jeunes hommes recouverts de ce qui semblait être une armure, comme une seconde peau, d'un métal scintillant. Je pouvais ressentir sa douleur, elle pleurait, elle serrait contre elle un jeune homme brun portant lui aussi une armure. Mais je pouvais apercevoir un filet de sang coulant de son abdomen.

**-**Seiya, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux et réponds moi..

Les quatre garçons autour d'elle pleuraient la disparition de leur ami mais aussi de leur frère. Ils se rendirent compte des liens qui les unissaient, ils avaient perdu leur frère. A ce moment là, je vis une lumière dorée les entourer une fraction de seconde. Pour moi aussi c'était la fin, la fin de mon rêve.

**Saori :**

Je fus réveillée par un mince filet doré qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer par la fenêtre. Le contact de la chaleur qu'il dégageait sur ma peau me tira du profond sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. J'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je me levais machinalement et doucement, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Instinctivement, je regardais le ciel, un ciel sans nuage où le soleil brillait intensément comme s'il adressait un message à la Terre entière. Je restais donc là avec un sourire béat aux lèvres quand soudain, je me rappelais des événements. Seiya… Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Qu 'étaient devenus les autres ? Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki étaient-ils tous vivants et où étaient-ils ? Toutes ces idées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je courais dans un couloir et rencontra finalement un docteur :

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée Mademoiselle Kido !

**-** Oui mais j'aimerais bien savoir où je suis !

**- **Vous êtes à l'hôpital de la fondation et ne vous inquiétez pas tous vos amis vont bien. D' ailleurs, ils vous attendent.

-Mes amis ?

**- **Oui, tous les cinq vous attendent.

Il avait dit tous les cinq. Mais alors, Seiya aussi... Mon coeur battait, si fort. J'allais enfin pouvoir le revoir et en vie.

****

**Shiryu :**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que nous étions réveillés. Après l' euphorie que nous avions tous vécu en nous retrouvant et en voyant Seiya en vie, nous étions tous silencieux en attendant avec anxiété le réveil de Saori. Je me tournais vers Seiya, il était adossé contre le mur gardant toujours l' air nonchalant qu' il affichait le plus souvent. Mais je devinais tout de même sous ce masque l' inquiétude qu' il ressentait pour Saori. C' était la première fois qu 'elle s' était réellement battu à nos côtés. Et je ne savais pas si son corps si frêle pourrait supporter les conséquences d' un tel combat.

**-** Saori-San ! cria Shun

Il s' était précipité dans ses bras, elle souriait. Je décidais de m'avançer.

**-** Bon retour parmi les vivants Athéna !

**- **Merci mais tu peux m' appeler Saori, tu m' as toujours appelé ainsi et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait !

Elle fit un signe de la tête à Hyoga et Ikki qui, fidèles à eux-mêmes, restaient un peu à l' écart; Durant un instant, je crus apercevoir un sourire entrouvrir les lèvres d' Ikki. Puis, elle se dirigea timidement vers Seiya. elle s' arrêta, leva ses yeux tendre sur lui et se jeta dans ses bras. A cet instant, personne ne parla. A Élision, Saori avait avoué à Seiya qu 'elle l' aimait et je pouvais imaginer la joie qu 'elle ressentait en ce moment en le revoyant. Je ressentais la même chose à chaque fois que je revoyais Shunrei après un combat. Shunrei... Elle devait me croire mort. Quand je la reverrais, je lui montrerais enfin mes sentiments après toute les souffrances qu 'elle a vécu par ma faute.

**-** Mais au fait,demanda Shun , comment se fait-il que nous sommes tous ici ?

**-** C' est Tatsumi qui nous a retrouvé dans le jardin de la résidence Kido il y a environ deux semaines.

**- **Je ne parle pas de ça Hyoga. Comment avons-nous fait pour quitter Élision et l' Enfer ?

**-** Je sais comment nous sommes revenus sur Terre, répondit Seiya

Il nous raconta alors qu' au moment où son âme allait quitter son corps, il avait entendu une voix disant qu' il n' avait pas encore accompli son destin et qu' il devait rester en vie.

**- **La personne qui nous a aidé est donc un dieu ou plutôt une déesse. Reste à savoir pourquoi elle est venu à notre secours.

**- ** D' ailleurs, j' ai ressenti un étrange cosmos nous englober avant que je ne perde conscience, dit Ikki qui venait enfin de sortir de son mutisme.

**- **Qui que ce soit, je lui suis reconnaissante de tout mon coeur.

Puis Saori resta un moment dans les bras de Seiya.

**Fairlight :**

Quel temps dehors. Les éléments étaient vraiment déchaînés. La foudre était tombée non loin d' ici... Cela voulait dire que demain l' air sera très pur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j' avais l' impression que bientôt, j' allais vivre quelque chose qui allait changer le cours de ma vie, quelque chose de fort. Je décidais donc de parler de tout cela à Nana, elle me regarda d' un air mystérieux. Mais je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes rêves étranges car elle allait me croire dingue ! Et puis, l' un deux n' était pas vraiment un rêve, j' ai vu douze garçons mourir devant un mur immense. L' un d' eux, les cheveux mauves, avait attiré mon regard quand il a disparu et j' ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Mais pourquoi dis-je mourir ? Je l' ai vu disparaître dans un éclat de lumière, j' étais obligé de fermer les yeux à cause de l' intensité de la lumière émise pendant un court instant. Ma petite soeur Chtisty courrait dans le jardin sous la pluie et ces boucles blondes étaient trempées. Et dans ses yeux bleus, je lisais de l' inquiétude. De plus, elle courrait aussi vite que ses jambes d' enfant de six ans le lui permettait. Une fois rentré, je commençais à lui parler :

**-** Mais tu est complètement folle ! Allez t' amuser sous la pluie par un temps pareil ! Après tu..

**- ... **Dans le jardin,dit-elle le souflle court , il y a des gens blessés au bosquet de la grande allée.

**- **Cours vite chercher Nana !

Aussitôt, j' allais vers l' endroit indiqué. Une fois arrivé sur place, le spectacle m' empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Ce que je voyais était étrange. Devant moi se tenaient quatre des garçons que j' avais vu dans mes rêves, le garçon aux cheveux mauves de mes rêves. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui, je ne voulais pas.

**Shun :**

Nous étions maintenant dans un avion en partance pour la Grèce. Tous nos amis nous y attendaient car ils étaient informés de notre retour. Ils nous attendaient tous avec impatience et disaient qu' il y a avait une surprise pour nous au sanctuaire. Je tournais la tête à gauche, Ikki était là. Il regardait dehors. Sa réaction à l' hôpital m' avait fait rire car il avait peur des piqûres.. Depuis que nous étions revenus d' Elision, il ne m' avait pas quitté. Il m' avait aussi promit qu' il ne le ferait pas. Je crois qu' il agissait comme ça parce que j' ai failli mourir quand j' étais possédé par Hadès. Ça me fait bizarre que quelqu'un d' autre ait pu s' emparer et contrôler mon corps, c' était une sensation étrange. Derrière nous, j' entendais des rires. C' était Shunrei, elle et Shiryu ne se quittaient plus. Nous sommes passés la prendre aux Cinq Pics. Shiryu disait qu 'elle devait se sentir seule sans le Vieux Maître. Cette idée m' attristait. Tous les Chevaliers d' Orétaient morts. Mais nous avions promis de ne pas nous laisser aller et ils étaient morts le sourire aux lèvres, morts pour "leur idéal" en employant un terme que Seiya aime bien. Mais, je ne peux m' empêcher de penser au petit Kiki, comment allons-nous faire pour lui annoncer que son maître est mort. Ikki s' apperçut de mon trouble car il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras en me souriant. Pour en revenir à Shunrei, elle avait eu une réaction très surprenante en nous voyant arriver. Elle s' était jetée dans les bras de Shiryu et l' avait embrassé. Je n' oublierai jamais la tête qu' avait fait Shiryu à ce moment là, il avait des yeux comme des balles de ping-pong !

Ah ! Nous allons enfin atterrir.

Fin du chapitre I


	2. Chapter 2

_Les quatre chevaliers divins, ainsi que leur déesse, sont de retour dans le monde des vivants, aidés par un dieu mystérieux; Pendant ce temps un jeune fille fait une étrange découverte dans son jardin ._

**Chapitre 2 : Une étoile filante, retour des âmes longtemps parties.**

**Mu :**

Enfin ! Nous étions de retour sur Terre, sous la pluie et les orages mais bien vivants. Je me retournais pour voir si Shaka, Aiolos, et Kanon me suivaient bien. Je n' aurais pas imaginé que nous nous en sortirions un jour. Je me souviens vaguement, nous étions tous là concentrant nos cosmos dans la flèche du Chevalier d' Or du Sagittaire puis l' explosion totale. Mais sans comprendre comment, nous nous somme retrouvés à errer dans des dimensions parallèles, des dimensions très complexes. Il nous avait fallu toute notre énergie et notre volonté pour nous en sortir. Les autres chevaliers n' étaient pas avec nous mais je suis sur que eux aussi ont accompli le même exploit que nous. Oui, ils avaient sûrement trouvé une brèche dans l' Espace-Temps afin de s' en sortir comme nous. Maintenant, nous étions tous allongés sur l' herbe, je levais la tête vers les cieux. Et je fus pris d' un fou rire pas possible. Les autres me regardaient étrangement.

** - **Nous sommes vivants ! leur criai-je entre deux rires

Ils se contentèrent d' incliner leur tête. Décidément, ils ne perdaient jamais leur calme. Mais je les comprenais, nous étions tous à bout de force et plus particulièrement Kanon. Un bruit de pas attira mon attention, je tournais la tête. Une jeune fille nous observait. Elle avait l' airétonné mais vu notre état, ce n' était pas surprenant. Nous avions des cicatrices de partout et nos combinaisons étaient calcinées. Cependant, à mon grand étonnement elle ne s' en fuiait pas. Elle s' approcha.

** - **Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ma petite soeur est partie chercher de l' aide.

Puis, elle retira le bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux ondulés, de couleur azur, et l' enroula autour de mon bras. C' était la première fois que quelqu' un était aussi attentionné avec moi. Et cette jeune fille dégageait une aura douce, semblable à celle d' Athéna.

**Shina:**

Nous attendions tous avec impatience l' arrivée de Seiya et de ses amis, mais pour moi c' était Seiya que j' attendais. J' avais tellement eu peur quand j' avais senti sa cosmo-énergie faiblir lors de la bataille. Et pendant trois semaines, nous fumes dans l' incertitude totale : étaient-ils tous vivants ? Et notre déesse reviendrait-elle ? Mais heureusement, nous avions reçu des nouvelles du Japon : Seiya, ses amis et Athéna étaient tous en vie et ils arriveraient aujourd'hui. Mon coeur battait si fort, il fallait que je garde mon calme. Je n' aurais jamais cru qu' un jour j' éprouverais de tels sentiments pour un homme. Mais Seiya lui était différent des autres, grâce à lui j' étais devenue humain, je ne portais plus mon masque, comme beaucoup d' autres femmes chevaliers d' ailleurs, et je n' avais plus peur que les gens devinent ma vrai personnalité. De toute façon, ce qu 'ils pensaient me laissait indifférente. Seiya m' avait dit que j' étais belle et que je n' avais aucune honte à avoir. Soudain, Marine et Aiolia s' avançaient vers moi main dans la main. Ils vont si bien ensembles. J' espère qu' un jour je connaîtrai le même bonheur. Il faut dire que j' avaisété surprise. Je ne savais pas que Marine et Aiolia s' aimaient. Quand les Chevaliers d' Orétaient revenus des Enfers, à la stupéfaction générale, Marine s' était littéralement vautrée sur lui et avait arraché son masque pour l' embrasser. Quand il s' était relevé, Aiolia était rouge de honte tandis que Saga, Camus, Shura et Aphrodite étaient pliés en deux de rire. J' arrivais enfin à appeler les Chevaliers d' Or par leur nom. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n' étais suis plus intimidée par eux. Après tout, ils étaient humains comme nous mais ils dégageaient une telle aura ! Je n' étais pas la seule intimidée. Lorsque nous les avions vus débarquer, au milieu des éclairs et un jour avant le coup de fil du Japon, ils étaient dans un état ! Surtout Saga, Shura et Camus. Marine avait été formidable pendant leur absence alors que moi et les autres Chevaliers de Bronze étions tous abattus, croyant notre déesse et nos amis morts. Mais secondée par le petit Kiki, elle avait pris la direction du Sanctuaire et nous avions repris l' entraînement, nous réparions les douze maisons et ces événements m' avait rapproché de Marine et des Chevaliers de Bronze. Pour en revenir aux Chevaliers d' Or, c' était grâce au petit Kiki que notre comportement vis-à-vis d' eux avait changé. Il était le seul à les tutoyer. Et puis surtout, nous étions surpris quand nous les voyons se moquer les uns des autres. Un jour, Aphrodite s' était plaint de la chaleur et du Soleil :

**- ** Quelle chaleur, c' est insupportable ! Franchement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites !

**- **Évidement, tu aurais moins chaud si tu ne mettais pas trois tonnes de crème pour protéger ton teint,avait répondu Saga d'un aire détaché.

**- **Tu devrais faire attention Saga ! Il va te faire le coup de "l' ombreà paupière super cosmic" et je peux te dire que ça fait mal ! avait crié Shura avec dans un grand rire.

Ce jour là, nous avons tous ri pendant un quart d' heure tandis qu' Aphrodite boudait dans son coin. Apparemment, il n' aimait pas que sa virilité soit remis en cause.

**- **Alors Shina, on rêve ?

**- **Oh non Marine, je repensais juste aux événement de ces derniers temps. Mais au faite, où est Seika ?

**- **Elle est dans l' arène centrale. Athéna et Seiya vont bientôt arriver. Elle n' arrivait plus à tenir en place. Mais je la comprends. Allons donc la rejoindre.

**Seika:**

Seiya, enfin, j' allais enfin pouvoir le revoir, le serrer dans mes bras, nous avions été séparé si longtemps. Je crois que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce moment où on me l' a pris. J' avais essayé de courir derrière la voiture, de le rattraper, mais je n' ai pas pu. Le jet privé de la fondation venait de se poser dans l' arène du Sanctuaire. Marine s' était approchée de moi, elle avait posé une main sur mon épaule. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu 'elle a fait pour moi. Si j' ai tenu le coup pendant tout ce temps que j' ai cru Seiya mort, c' est grâce à elle. Merci Marine de m' avoir dit tout ce que tu savais sur lui. Maintenant j' allais enfin pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Enfin, la porte du jet s'ouvrit.Une jeune femme en sortit, elle était très belle et dégageait une aura douce et aimant : ce doit être cela le cosmos et ce doit être elle Athéna. Puis quatre autres garçons descendirent. Tout le monde se précipita sur eux. Tout le Sanctuaire rassemblé dans l' arène : les Chevaliers d' Or, de Bronze, les apprentis, les gardes et même les serviteurs afin d' accueillir Athéna et les sauveurs du monde. Et mon frère était parmi eux. En fin je le vis, dans l' embrasure de la porte, illuminé par le soleil couchant. Marine m' avait dit qu 'à présent, Seiya était presque un demi-dieu et quand je le voyais ainsi, j' enétais certaine. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas avancer, il y avait trop de monde autour d' eux. Shina s' était avancée doucement et avait posé, rougissante, un baiser sur sa joue. Puis suivie Marine qui retenait difficilement ses larmes et salua son disciple d' une accolade. Je comprenais Marine. Elle aussi recherchait son frère. Et elle m' avait avoué qu 'elle avait longtemps cru qu' il s' agissait de Seiya. Le sort est parfois cruel. J' allais partir me disant que je verrais Seiya quand tout se calmerait un peu mais au moment où j' allais tourner le dos, il m' interpella. Je commençais déjà à pleurer d' émotion

**- ** Seika ! Seika, pourquoi pars-tu ?

**- **Seiya, je, je ... Il y avait trop de monde.. Alors..

Il s' avança vers moi. Sur son passage, les gens s' écartaient.

**- **Seiya, comme tu as grandi !

**- **Seika, c' est pour toi que je suis revenu.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes.

- Voyons, des larmes à un moment aussi important..

**- **Ce sont des larmes d' émotion. Mais tu peux parler parce qu' avant, c' est toi qui passais ton temps à pleurnicher.

-Seika, je suis si heureux de te revoir.

Puis d' un coup il se détacha. Décidément, il n' avait pas changé, il venait de rompre un moment de bonheur intense. Mais je savais que nous aurions le temps de parler après.

**- **Je croyais qu 'une surprise nous attendait ! dit il , Mais bien sûr : Seika, tu est la plus belle surprise qu' on aurait pu me faire ! Mais je voudrais quand même savoir..

**- **Oui c' est vrai, avait demandé l' un de ses amis un charmant garçon aux boucles vertes; vous nous aviez dit qu 'une surprise nous attendais tous.

**-** La surprise est là !

Du haut des marches de l' arène, les cinq Chevaliers d' Orétaient apparus. Mon frère et ses amis avaient le visage figé par l' étonnement.

**-** Je l' aurais deviné ! dit Athéna les yeux brillants, Mes Chevaliers d' Or sont de retour.

** Océane :**

Maman, je vais tenir la promesse que je t' avais faite quand tu es mortes. Mon frère et moi ne devions pas nous séparer et rester unis, qu' un jour le sort serait clément envers nous. Je vais retrouver mon frère maman. Pourquoi, pourquoi le destin s' est acharné sur nous. Je n' aurais jamais imaginé, étant jeune, que ma vie deviendrait une telle tragédie. Je me souviens encore de ce jour où tout a basculé. Pourtant, j' étais bien jeune. Maman, toi si belle, tu avais su charmé papa. Et bien qu' étant noble, il t' avaitépousé, toi une roturière. Et cela contre l' avis de sa famille. Et sans argent, vous vous étiez installer à Brest. Je me souviens de tout le bonheur que j' ai vécu avec vous. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi père est-il mort, pourquoi l' avais-tu suivi peu après, nous laissant moi et grand-frère ? Et toi grand-frère, penses-tu toujours à moi ? Je suis sur que oui, tu me l' avais promis avant qu'en ce jour d' hiver, un train ne t' éloigne de moi. Je me souviens à l' orphelinat, tu avais toujours veillé sur moi. Nous étions toujours ensembles. Tu disais qu' ainsi, si quelqu'un voulait nous adopter, il serait obligé de nous prendre tous les deux. Pourtant ton stratagème n' avait pas fonctionner. Longtemps, je n' ai pas su où tu étais, je t' ai même cru mort. Mais quand j' ai commencé à faire ces rêves étranges où je t' ai vu lutter, mourir.. Pourtant, je sens que ton coeur m' appelle. Alors tu es vivant ? J' ai repris mes recherches dans l' orphelinat où nous avions vécu pendant un temps. Ils ont enfin accepter de me donner des indices pour te retrouver. Tu es en Grèce et comme toi il y a treize longues années, j' emprunte ce train, mais qui cette fois ne me sépare pas de toi. Attends moi, j' arrive, Camus, mon frère..

**Aphrodite :**

Athéna, cette magnifique jeune fille qui paraissait si frêle et sur qui pourtant reposait le sort de l' humanité. Elle était très belle mais c' était une beauté différente, cela venait de l' intérieur, elle rayonnait de l' intérieur. C' était magnifique. Camus et Shura ainsi qu' Aiolia avaient descendu les quelques marches qui nous séparaient d' elle. Et maintenant, ils étaient agenouillés devant elle. A chacun, elle dédia un sourire et un mot gentil. J' aurais tellement souhaiter être à leur place mais je sais que je ne le méritais pas. Si Saga avait tenté de l' éliminer, c' est parce qu' il avait été sous l' influence d' un esprit maléfique. Mais moi, rien ne justifiait mes actes. J' étais un être cruel. A présent, un lourd silence régnait sur le Sanctuaire.Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Saga, tous savaient ce qu' il avait fait et chacun était curieux de savoir comment réagirait notre déesse. Elle s' avançait vers Saga qui l' observait de son regard toujours un peu mélancolique. Puis elle s' arrêta devant lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- **Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Chevalier.

**- **Princesse, je..

Saga n' avait pas pu achever sa phrase que des larmes lui coulaient le long du visage et à travers ses larmes, il souriait. Je crois que ce moment est l' un des plus intenses que j' ai vécu. Chacun connaissait les actes de Saga, chacun savait à quel point il avait souffert durant la dernière bataille afin de se racheter et chacun lui avait pardonné. Moi, j' avais peur, peur de sa réaction envers ma personne, peur de voir son expression changée lorsque ces yeux se poseraient sur moi. J' étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsqu' elle s' avança vers moi avec cette grâce dont elle semblait ne jamais se séparer. Elle posa sur moi sa main fine. Elle me souriait, et son sourire était comme le plus beau cadeau qu' on puisse faire à un homme. A mon tour, je lui adressais mon plus radieux sourire.

**- **Merci Princesse, merci de m' accorder votre pardon, et votre confiance.

**Hyoga : **

Mon maître était là devant moi, bien vivant. Soudain, toutes les images de la bataille que j' avais menée contre lui me revinrent à l' esprit. Son sacrifice afin de me permettre d' atteindre le Septième Sens et enfin le dernier sourire qu' il m' avait accordé avant de disparaître sous les coup de Frogg. Mon maître, celui que je considérais comme mon père : Camus.

**- **Alors Hyoga, tu ne daignes même pas saluer ton maître? Je te trouve bien ingrat !

A cette plaisanterie, tous les autres rirent.

**- **Maître, c' est que je suis tellement ému. Je suis tellement heureux..

Il posa la main sur mon épaule et dit tout en souriant :

**-**Moi aussi, Hyoga, je suis heureux de te revoir.

C' était la première fois que je le voyais aussi ému. La soirée se poursuivit ainsi dans une ambiance de fête. C' était des rires dans toutes les bouches, des accolades.. Je regardais le ciel étoilé remerciant celui qui nous avait permis de vivre une telle journée.

**Shun : **

Quelle belle journée qui commençait. J' adorais regarder les levers de soleil tels que celui-ci. Je réveillais Ikki, j' étais content, j' avais l' impression de me retrouver comme lorsque nous étions jeunes à l' orphelinat. C' était toujours moi qui me levais le premier. De toutes façons, s' il ne le faisait pas maintenant ce serait Seika qui viendrait le réveiller et elle avait de drôles de méthodes. On avait tout de suite sympathisé avec elle. Après tout, elle était aussi notre sœur. Et je crois qu' elle s' enétait rendu compte bien avant nous vu l' attention avec laquelle elle nous traitait tous. Même Ikki n' étais pas insensible à son charme. Maintenant, nous devions gravir les marches qui nous séparaient du temple du grand Pope afin d' aller y déjeuner. Ikki et moi étions installés dans la maison du Sagittaire, Shiryu avec Shunrei dans celle de la Balance, Hyoga, avec son maître Camus dans celle du Verseau et ainsi de suite. Le petit Kiki, lui, habitait la maison du Bélier, en attendant le retour de son maître. Nous avions reçu deux bonnes nouvelles : Dokho, Milo, Masque de mort, et Aldébaran étaient en Espagne mais dans deux jours, ils seraient ici au Sanctuaire et avec une invité. Quand à Shaka, Mu, Kanon et Aiolosétaient en Angleterre et seraient ici dans cinq jours. Saori avait été surprise en recevant la seconde lettre. Elle connaissait l' expéditrice qui était une amie de son grand père. Eux aussi venaient avec deux invités. Pour leur retour, on avait décidé d' organiser une immense fête.

J' adorais le petit déjeuner, nous étions tous assis autour d' une grande table et le bavardage allait bon train. Maintenant, j' avais réellement sympathisé avec Aphrodite. Au début, il essayait de m' éviter. Mais un jour, il ma surpris en train de peindre et d' après lui j' avais du talent. Et à partir de ce jour, il ne ressentit plus aucune gène en ma présence. Il se passait quelque fois des drôles de choses à table. Par exemple, il y a deux jours Seiya avait déboulé dans la salle à manger les joues en feu et bafouillant. Tous le monde lui avait demandé ce qui se passait :

**- ** Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais je viens de surprendre Marine dans le lit d' Aiolia ! C' est mauvais pour mon équilibre mental mental, de voir ce genre de choses.

-Mais Seiya, avait dit saori , c' est tout à fait normal puisqu' ils s' aiment.

Puis Saga, avait poser une main sur l'épaule de Seiya, et avait dit d'un ton trés sérieux:

**-** Tu sais Seiya, c' est plutôt délicat ... Comment dire ... Quand un homme et une femme s' aiment, il arrive un moment où ils veulent échanger..

**-**C' est bon, je sais, je ne suis pas complètement abruti mais quand-même !

On avait bien rigolé ce jour là. C' étaitétonnant de voir à quel point ces êtres à la puissance incroyable que nous étions se comportaient en fait comme le commun des mortels, comme les jeunes hommes que nous étions. Nous étions tous un seul et même être. Nous étions comme l' arc-en-ciel, un seul et même corps mais dont seulement les nuances variaient. Dépendant de notre destin imposé par les étoiles et luttant pour la survie de la Terre, nous avions appris à observer avec un autre regard : celui de l' âme. Et je crois que le fait d' avoir frôlé la mort, nous avait permis de nous rendre compte à quelle point la Terre que nous défendions était magnifique.

**Fuega :**

Quel coucher de soleil magnifique. C' était comme si le ciel déversait sur Terre de la poussière d' or scintillante. En ce moment, je me sentais si bien. Dokhoétait assis près de moi, lui aussi observait avec émerveillement ce spectacle magnifique. Dokho, plus que les autres, j' avais l' impression de le connaître depuis longtemps. Je lui avais parlé en toute confiance de mes rêves, de l' impression que j' avais de l' avoir toujours connu, il m' avai técouté sans m' interrompre.

**- **Chaque événement a son explication, le destin n' est pas un hasard et il n' est pas rare qu' il nous échappe. Mais quoiqu' il arrive, on trouve toujours une réponse à nos questions. Et peut-être que pour vous, ce jour est proche.

Et il avait raison car je sentais qu'en Grèce se trouvait la clé de tous les mystères. Dokho donnait toujours de bons conseils. Il se dégageait de lui une très grande sagesse et un grand bien être. J' avais la même impression quand je m' approchais de Milo, Aldébaran, ou encore Death mask même si en ce dernier il y avait quelque chose de sombre. Il était plutôt renfermé avec les autres comme avec moi, comme s' il avait peur de me contaminer. Quant à ma relation avec Milo, elle était plutôt houleuse, tout deux étant plutôt têtus et arrogant. Nous nous ressemblions et nous attirions irrésistiblement. Je me levais.

**- **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, je vais préparer mes bagages pour demain.

**Shaka :**

Que de bleu, c' était magnifique, de l' eauà perte de vue. Et il avait fallu que je renaisse une nouvelle fois pour pouvoir contempler un spectacle aussi magnifique. Décidément, la vie d' un homme était bien faite : de hauts et de bas, de joies et de souffrances.. Après les dures combats que nous avions menés, voilà que la nature daignait nous offrir en récompense un spectacle aussi magnifique. Sur ce bateau, nous nous rapprochions un peu plus de la Grèce où nous attendaient tous ces êtres magnifiques qui étaient semblables à moi, tous mes frères. Pourtant, c' était non sans regrets que je quittais l' Angleterre. Moi Shaka, j' éprouvais des regrets mais j' avais compris après tous ses combats que c' était ces sentiments qui faisaient de nous des hommes et qui nous poussaient à accomplir des miracles. Il suffisait juste de savoir en faire abstraction au moment voulu. Et c' est grâce à eux que mes frères et moi avions pu préserver le bonheur de personnes comme cette vieille femme Nana et ses deux petites filles qui nous avaient recueillis et soignés sans rien nous demander en retour. Et aujourd'hui, j' étais fière d' avoir lutter pour préserver leur bonheur. Oui, pour le bonheur de cette petite fille aux boucles blondes et au cœur pur qui courait devant moi. On prétend que les enfants sont fragiles et influençables ? Pourtant, ils ont une âme innocente qui leur permet de percer la personnalité de chacun. Oui, ils ont un cœur de cristal. Je me souviens d' un jour où je méditais dans leur jardin, elle s' était assise près de moi et avait attendu que j' ouvre les yeux pour me questionner sur ce que je faisais.

**- **Vous faites quoi ?

**- **Je suis en train de méditer sur les événements que j' ai vécu ces derniers temps.

- Vous essayer de les comprendre ? Mais pour mieux les comprendre, il faut les vivre aussi fort que l' on peut et ne rien manquer. Vous comprenez ce que je dis Shaka ?

Sur l' instant, je ne répondis rien mais il était étonnant de voir à quel point les enfants pouvaient trouver une réponse facile sur une question qui pouvait nous paraître si difficile. Elle possédait toute la sagesse de ce monde, toute sa pureté. Pour elle, je décidais de ne plus fermer les yeux car je constatais que cela constituait une barrière entre le monde et moi.

**Kanon :**

Saga, est-ce que tu penses à moi en ce moment ? Si j' ai survécu, si je me suis raccroché à la vie alors que la mort m' attirait dans son gouffre : c' est grâce à toi. Tu es à présent avec Athéna, ma seule raison de vivre. Je serre ma poche. Elle contient une fleur de lys de Casablanca... C' est ta fleur préférée, je l' ai cueillie pour toi, pensant que ce cadeau te ferait plaisir. J' ai tellement envie de me faire pardonner pour toute la peine que je t' ai fais. Mais tu avais raison : un jour, alors que je sombrais sciemment vers le mal et que je te racontais mes rêve de conquête du monde, tu m' avais dit que je reviendrais vers toi, vers la lumière. Christy court vers moi, ces boucles blondes flottant dans la douce brise que la mer nous envoie. Quelle innocence, j' aurais aimé revivre comme elle notre enfance, cette époque qui aujourd'hui me parait si lointaine. Quand nous étions encore les inséparables jumeaux Saga et Kanon. Et j' espère que nous le redeviendrons. J' ai hâte de te revoir, Saga. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens pour la première fois en paix avec moi-même. Peut-être est-ce le fait d' être entouré de personnes qui ne ressentent aucune animosité envers moi, la petite Christy qui de loin m' adresse son sourire d' ange, Aiolos qui bizarrement a pris une bonne dizaine d' années pendant que nous voguions dans des dimensions parallèles, Shaka qui en ce moment m' adresse un sourire discret et Mu qui a été le premier à me faire comprendre que j' étais le bienvenu parmi eux, qu' il me considérait comme l' un des leurs. Ils méritaient amplement de vivre enfin heureux, nous le méritions tous. Et Mu en ce moment avait trouver son bonheur auprès de Fairlight.

Loin de là, quelqu'un observe la scène.

**-** Majesté, ils seront bientôt tous réunis. Dois-je prévenir nos soldats pour l' assaut ?

**- ** Non pas encore ! Je veux les frapper au moment ou ils s'y attendront le moins, pour les faire encore plus souffrir.. Athéna, Petite bâtarde de mon père. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de toutes les humiliations passés. Mais moi, je ne suis ni Hadès, ni Poséidon, je connais ton point faible.. Et je compte bien m' en servir.

Puis l' homme qui parlait porta à sa bouche une coupe contenant un liquide rouge, rouge comme le sang. De ses yeux noirs sans pupille, il semblait regarder dans le vague, savourant et s' imprégnant de nouveau des paroles qu' il venait de prononcer.

Fin du Chapitre II


	3. Chapitre 3

_Les chevaliers d' or sont eux aussi de retour sur terre, il se dirige tous vers le sanctuaire où ont lieu de joyeuses retrouvailles suite au retour d' Athéna ... Mais déjà dans l' ombre un ennemi se terre . _

**Chapitre 3 : Laetitia, joie et bonheur annonciateurs de tempête.**

**Julian Solo :**

** - **Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi me ressembles-tu tellement ?

**- **Mais tout simplement parce que je suis toi et que tu es moi !

**- **Tu ... es ... Poséidon ?

**- **Oui Julian, c' est bien moi.

** - **Que me veux-tu ? Si c' est pour reprendre à nouveau le contrôle de mon corps, sache que je t' en empêcherais ! S' il le faut, je me tuerais.. Trop de personnes sont mortes, trop d' enfants sont devenus orphelins par ma faute.. Non par ta faute ! Et je lutterai de toutes mes forces pour t' empêcher de recommencer à nouveau tes crimes.

**- **Non Julian, je ne suis pas revenu pour cela. Comment t' expliquer ? Si je suis revenu, c' est parce que quelqu'un, une force qui te dépasse, qui nous dépasse, a brisé le sceau d' Athéna et c' est ainsi que j' ai pu me libérer. C' est cette même force qui a guidé Athéna et ses chevaliers vers la Terre. Et si je suis revenu aujourd'hui, c' est parce que Athéna et les humains courent un grave danger. C' est pour cela qu' il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

**- **Te faire confiance ? Tu dis vouloir défendre l' Humanité alors que c' est toi même qui a tenté de la détruire !

- Je comprend ce que tu ressens mais il faut que je t' explique une chose : si j' ai voulu détruire l' Humanité, c' est parce que je pensais qu' elleétait trop corrompue, trop souillée pour pouvoir continuer à exister.. Mais j' étais dans l' erreur car quand j' ai vu la force des chevaliers d' Athéna, toute la volonté qu 'ils mettaient dans leurs actes, je me suis rendu compte qu' ils ont quelque chose que nous les dieux n' avions plus : l' Amour... Je parle de l' amour qui lie un homme à une femme, mais aussi de l' amour que ressentent deux amis ou encore deux frères. Et c' est cet Amour qui leur a permis de vaincre et de réaliser des miracles. Et cela, Athéna la compris depuis longtemps.

- ...

- Et puis Julian, cette fois je me contenterais de te prêter ma force et certains de mes souvenirs. Contrairement à la dernière fois, je ne prendrais pas le contrôle de ton corps. Tu seras libre de tes mouvements. Je fais cela car comme Athéna et ses Chevaliers, tu possèdes en toi cet Amour qui te permettra de vaincre les ennemis à venir. Et tu en aura bien besoin. Je t' en pris Julian, accepte pour la survie du monde, de ton monde.

**- **Je suis d' accord.

Puis il partit dans un éclair de lumière intense.

**Sorente :**

Encore une journée magnifique. Il était à peine dix heures et déjà le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Comme chaque matin, je me rendais dans la salle de séjour où m' attendait Julian. Il devait me présenter le planning de la journée. Je m' étais vraiment attaché à lui, c' était vraiment un garçon formidable au coeur d' une pureté incroyable. Pourtant, il y avait une ombre à ce tableau idyllique, Julian se sentait toujours coupable pour toutes les horreurs qu' il avait commis étant Poséidon. Et je me demandais s' il arriverait à se pardonner un jour. Bizarrement, il ne se leva pas quand j' entrais dans la salle. Je le voyais de dos, mais déjà je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Julian étais plus imposant, toute sa personne emplissait la salle. Il se dégageait de lui le même charisme et le même magnétisme que quand il était Poséidon. Aussitôt, je tombais à genoux.

**- **Majesté !

**-**Sorente ! Nous partons au Sanctuaire dès maintenant. Je dois rencontrer Athéna.

**- **Maître, j' espère que ce n' est pas pour..

**- **Non Sorente, ce n' est pas ce que tu crois.

**- **Bien majesté, je me retire maintenant.

Alors que je m' apprêtaisà partir, Julian se retourna.

**- **Sorente, appelle-moi Julian comme d' habitude. Je préfère cela.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Poséidon était bien revenu mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il n' avait pas emmené Julian.

**Ikki :**

Je me rendais compte à présent de tous les instants de bonheur que j' avais manqué en m' éclipsant après chaque combat. Mais à présent, comme je l' avais promis à Shun je ne le quitterais plus. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de me séparer de lui après avoir failli le tuer de mes propres mains… Mais tout cela fait parti du passé et je ne dois maintenant que profiter des joies de la vie d' unêtre humain normal et des sourires que m' offre Shun en ce moment. La douce brise portée par le vent chaud d' un mois de printemps grec. Le petit Kiki à côté de moi s' agite, comme tout le monde il est gagné par le climat d' euphorie général et d' agitation qui règne au Sanctuaire depuis le retour de la plupart des Chevaliers d' Or. Il est d' autant plus impatient que son maître Mu n' est pas encore de retour et apparemment, il lui manque. Milo, assis sur les première marches de la maison du bélier, se permit de rompre ce calme pourtant si rare ces derniers temps.

**- **Je me demande ce que les gens ont pensé de Shaka, Mu, Aiolos et Kanon. En tout cas, j' auraisété à leur place j' aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant d' inviter chez moi un type qui se prend pour Bouddha, un autre alchimiste plutôt louche, un qui est mort depuis treize ans…

**- **Mais dis-moi Milo, ce n' est pas très sympa de se moquer de ses petits copains quand ils ne sont pas là ! intervint Seiya en souriant

**- **Non Seiya, ce n' est pas ce que tu crois mais je me disais juste que cela prouve qu' il existe bien dans notre monde des personnes charitables qui n' hésitent pas à venir en aide à leur prochain sans se poser de question.

**- **Et puis, dit Shun d'un air songeur, je ne trouve pas que Shaka et Mu soient si étranges, ils sont simplement originaux. Mais je ne les connais pas assez pour les juger. Mais au fait kiki, tu as toujours vécu avec Mu il me semble. Tu pourrais nous en dire un peu plus sur lui.

**- **Aussi loin que je me souvienne, répondit le jeune enfant le regard perdu dans le vague, la seule personne adulte qui se soit occupée de moi est Mu. Mes parents sont morts alors que j' étais bébé mais ils ne m' ont jamais manqué. Mu est pour moi à la fois un père et une mère. Il y a trois personnalités différentes en lui : celle du Chevalier plutôt froid que vous connaissez ou encore celle du maître sévère et exigeant qu' il est, mais il lui arrive aussi comme vous de faire des blagues, de sourire, de rigoler… Et puis, il a son caractère. Par exemple : à Jamir, il choisit les jours de mauvais temps pour faire l' entraînement, à croire qu' il le fait exprès… Mais il me manque beaucoup.

**- **Tu sais, tu peux être fier d' avoir un maître tel que lui.. Mais au fait, où est Fuega ?

**- **Elle est en train de discuter avec Athéna, Dokho et Saga dans la salle du Grand Pope.

Nous nous sommes tous retourné en entendant cette voie grave. Camus, accompagné de Hyoga, se dirigeait vers nous.

**- **J' ai l' impression que tu t' inquiètes particulièrement pour elle, dit-il à Milo avec un léger sourire.

- ...

**- **En tous cas, intervint Kiki, elle a un sacré caractère. Les filles sont censées être douce mais elle, quand je la vois crier, elle me fait presque peur !

**- **Et elle est aussi plutôt mignonne !

Quand il dit cela, nous nous retournâmes tous vers Shun qui rougissait légèrement.

**- **Je ne savais pas que tu t' intéressais aux filles, lui dis-je pour le taquiner, et tu ne m' avais pas non plus parlé de June.

En entendant cela, il devint encore plus rouge et se mit à courir après Hyoga qui venait de partir en courant.

**- **Hyoga reviens, tu m' avais promis que tu n' en parlerais à personne !

Oui, c' est beau de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie tranquille.

**Hyoga :**

Shun avait enfin cessé de me courir après, j' espère qu' il ne m' en voudrait pas trop d' avoir trahi son petit secret. Je me levais et me dirigeait vers l' un des placards qui se trouvait dans ma chambre dans la maison du Verseau. Je n' aurais jamais imaginé qu' il puisse y avoir de telles habitations dans la maison du Verseau : une cuisine, deux chambres, un séjour, salle de bain… Tout le nécessaire ! Après tout, mon maître était un Chevalier d' Or, il devait donc vivre dans un certain confort. Tout dans cette maison, chaque pièce, chaque mur était imprégné de sa présence. Il se dégageait de la maison du Verseau un froid qui vous faisait frissonner. J'ouvris donc le placard et me baissait pour prendre ce qui m' intéressait. Des aquarelles que j' avais emmené de Sibérie. Les seules souvenirs de mon maître à l' époque où je le croyais disparu à tout jamais. Plusieurs d' entre eux représentaient des paysages de Sibérie, de Grèce et d' autres un peu plus verdoyant. cela devait être la France, pays d' origine de mon maître. Mais l' un d' eux m' intriguait, il représentait une jeune fille aux traits semblables à ceux de mon maître. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus.

**- **C' est ma soeur !

Je me retournais, Camus venais d' entrer dans ma chambre.

**- **J' ai frappé à la porte mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je suis entré.

Il vint s' asseoir sur le lit à coté de moi et prit le portrait qu' il regarda attentivement.

- Je devais avoir environ huit ans quand mes parents sont morts et que ma soeur et moi avons été placé dans un orphelinat.

Ce soir là, Camus me raconta tout : la mort de sa mère, sa vie à l' orphelinat, sa soeur, son entraînement en Sibérie.

**- **Tu sais Hyoga, toi et moi nous sommes pareils, nous nous attachons aux vieux fantômes longtemps disparus ...

Mon maître n' avait pas tort sur ce point : nous étions semblables. Il en était de même pour nos fréquentations. Tout comme pour Shun et moi qui étions différents, mon maître lui avait Milo dont le caractère l' emportait et dont l' ironie contrastait avec la froideur de mon maître. Et vous n' avez pas tort, je m' accrocheà des souvenirs car ma mère est bel et bien morte. Mais pour vous maître, votre soeur est bien vivante…

**Fuega :**

Athéna, le Sanctuaire, tout cela m' étais si familier et lointain à la fois. J' avais l' impression de connaître chaque mur, chaque pierre qui constituait ce lieu, il m' était si familier, comme une seconde patrie. Cette impression, la même que j' avais eu en conversant en compagnie de Saori Kido et Dokho. Ils m' avaient tout expliqué : la Chevalerie, ses jeunes hommes presque encore des enfants qui risquent leur vie pour la survie de l' Humanité, une Humanité qu 'ils ne connaîtront peut-être jamais, une Humanité qui ne se souviendra pas d' eux car ils ne sont que de passage. Les dieux menacent l' Humanité et étrangement cela ne me surprenais pas car je l' avais vu en rêve. Mais une chose qui aurait pu paraître ridicule voir même incroyable au commun des mortels semblait normale pour moi. Si j' obtenais une explication à mes rêves, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ils me sont adressés à moi. Pourquoi ?

**Masque de Mort :**

Je caressais chaque mur de ma maison, cette demeure qui reflétait ce que je suis ou plutôt ce que j' étais car depuis ma mort, bien des choses avaient changées. Tout d' abord le décor de cette maison… Il m' est maintenant étranger, je ne le supporte plus, tous ces visages grimaçant de peur et de détresse… Je peux maintenant comprendre ce qu 'ils ressentaient, je l' ai découvert en affrontant Shiryu. Je n' ai plus besoin d' un tel décor. Aussitôt, j' intensifiai mon cosmos et fit disparaître ce décor macabre. Je le devais bien pour ses personnes qui m' auraient regretté si je n' étais pas revenu, pour Dokho et Milo qui m' avaient soutenu alors que nous franchissions les dimensions, pour cette jeune demoiselle Fuega qui m' avait veillé et ainsi permis de vivre, pour Shiryu qui m' avait accordé son amitié oubliant qu' un jour j' avaisété son ennemi…

**- ** Je crois bien que c' était la dernière chose qu' il vous restait à faire Chevalier.

Elle était là dans ma maison… Athéna. Quand nous étions arrivé au Sanctuaire hier, je n' avais pas participé aux retrouvailles préférant m' éclipser afin de faire le point. Et aussi je la fuyais, je m' en rendais compte maintenant.

**- **Je pense que maintenant, vous avez vraiment enterré votre vie passée.

**- **Oui et je vous remercie de m' avoir pardonné, je vous promets dès maintenant de me distinguer par mes actes et ainsi faire oublier mon passé.

Elle inclina la tête puis commençait à se diriger vers la sortie quand elle se retourna et me demanda le sourire aux lèvres :

**- ** Au fait, quel est votre véritable nom ?

- Ga... Gabriel

- C' est un très joli nom. Il vous va bien.

**Camus :**

Océane, ce nom me hantait depuis des années. Océane, je pensais t' avoir oubliée mais je n' ai pas pu et je ne le pourrai jamais. Ma discussion avec Hyoga a ouvert en moi des blessures que je croyais cicatrisées. J' ai décidé de partir à ta recherche dès que je le pourrai. Là où je suis, je peux voir Hyoga me faisant de grands signes, il a dû s' inquiéter car je ne lui ai pas dis où j' allais. Mais j' avais besoin de m' éloigner un peu du Sanctuaire pour remettre mes idées au clair. A présent, Hyoga se dirigeait vers moi en courant.

**- **Maître, Venez vite ! Quelqu'un vous attend au Sanctuaire, une personne qui est venu de loin pour vous voir !

Sans que je puisse émettre la moindre objection, il m' avait saisi par le bras et traîné à travers le Sanctuaire. Gravissant à la vitesse de la lumière les marches qui menaient au palais du Grand Pope. Athéna nous y attendait, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Apparemment, ce qu' elle avait à me dire n' était pas trop grave.

**- **Chevalier, si je vous ai appelé de toute urgence c' est parce que je pense que cela en vaut la peine. Longtemps, vous n' avez connu que les combats, la douleur et très peu les joies que la vie de famille peuvent donner. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblerait que le destin a décidé de vous récompenser.

Elle tendit la main vers le fond de la salle. Je me retournais. De longs cheveux bleus presque noirs, des yeux bleus comme un lac profond et mélancolique. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas de peur d' être déçu. Je n' osais pas prononcer son nom.

**- ** Camus...Cela fait si longtemps mais je t' ai reconnu tout de suite. C' est moi Océane !

J' étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Océane, ma petite soeur… Au moment où je pensais si fort à toi, voilà que tu réapparaissais comme par magie. Est-ce le destin comme le disait tout à l' heure Athéna ? Je ne sais pas. Mais à présent, je te tenais dans mes bras et ne pouvais contenir mes larmes. Je pouvais apercevoir les sourires émus de tous mes amis.

**Océane :**

**- **Tu sais Camus, j' ai l' impression que malgré les années tu n' as pas beaucoup changé. Tu restes le jeune homme froid et un peu mélancolique d' autrefois.

**- **Toi aussi tu es devenue très belle Océane, tu ressembles à maman.

**- **Dis-moi Camus, est-ce que tu as pensé à moi pendant toutes ces années ? Moi oui, j' ai toujours gardé l' image du grand frère protecteur que tu étais. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir ton visage…

Il détourna un instant les yeux, et son sourire s' effaça.

**- **Pour te dire la vérité, je t' ai cru longtemps morte. J' ai cru ce que les responsables de l' orphelinat m' ont dit. Alors j' ai tenté de t' oublier, de tout oublier, j' ai même tenté de ne plus m' attacherà personne, de ne plus aimer de peur de souffrir. Mais je n' en ai pas été capable et puis il y a eu Hyoga.

J' ai écouté mon frère parler pendant des heures d' Athéna, de ses amis et même de sa mort. Tout cela, je le savais déjà, nous étions liez par le sang et je ressentais, je vivais tout ce que mon frère avait vécu. Mais je me sentais inutile, je n' avais pas su être là quand il avait besoin de moi alors qu' enfant, il était constamment à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

**- **Mais aujourd'hui tout est fini et il me suffit de voir ton doux sourire pour me sentir comblé. Allons viens, tu dois te reposer car la nuit est déjà tombée.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant tu sais !

**Saga :**

Je fixais le ciel bleu allongé devant l' entrée de mon temple à l' intérieur duquel je pouvais deviner la présence de mon Armure. Les douze Armures d' Orétaient revenue au Sanctuaire juste après l' Eclipse et certaines était dans un piteux état, d' autres carrément en miettes . Je ne sais pas si un jour je mériterai de porter à nouveau cette Armure. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi Dokho m' avaitétabli comme étant de nouveau le Chevalier d' Or des Gémeaux alors que Kanon méritait autant ce titre que moi. Ce nuage dans le ciel me rappelle quelque chose. J' aimais beaucoup regarder les nuages, c' était la seule chose qui m' apaisait, le seul moment où j' étais en paix avec moi-même évitant de me faire des reproches. Je fus interrompu dans mes méditations par Aiolia qui vint m' annoncer que le jet qui emmenait enfin mon frère vers le Sanctuaire arrivait. Aussitôt, je me mis à courir et me retrouvais dans l' arène où étaient déjà rassemblés des soldats, des gardes, des apprentis et des servantes. Je suivais Aiolia qui se dirigeait vers mes autres frères d' armes. Je pouvais deviner son excitation et je le comprenais. Tout comme moi, il allait retrouver son frère, un frère que la mort lui avait pris par ma faute. Je croisais le regard de Shura et je pus y lire une certaine fébrilité. Pardonne-moi mon ami car les actes que tu as commis par le passé ont été orchestrés par moi. C' est moi qui t' as poussé, dans ma soif de pouvoir, à assassiner froidement ton meilleur ami, qui était et est toujours mon ami. Voilà enfin le jet qui se pose dans l' arène. Pendant un instant je fermais les yeux, gêné par la poussière que soulevait l' avion pendant l' atterrissage. Puis tout devint silencieux et je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux. Mon coeur battait la chamade sous ma fine chemise. Puis la porte s' ouvrit et nous vîmes descendre une personne élancée aux cheveux blonds : Shaka. Je remarquais qu' il avait les yeux ouverts, de magnifiques yeux bleus du même bleu que le ciel. Athéna s' avança vers lui, elle lui serrait les deux mains un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait pour lui ses gestes simples qu' on a pour un ami de longue date et n' était-ce pas le cas, ne l' avait-il pas escortée en Enfer ? Quand il passa devant moi, il s' arrêta un moment, il devait sûrement se remémorer notre combat sous les arbres de Twin Sal et l' Athéna Exclamation. Nous avons échangé un long regard lourd de sens. Shaka, tu m' as toujours accordé ta confiance, tu as toujours cru qu' il y avait au fond de moi un peu d' humanité et pourtant tu connaissais ma vrai nature. Mon regard fut alors attiré par autre chose, celui que j' attendais : Kanon. Les jambes tremblantes, je m' approchais de toi. Dès que tu me vis, un sourire se dessina sur tes lèvres, ce même sourire espiègle que tu avais quand nous étions enfants. Pour moi, plus rien n' existaità présent, je ne voyais que toi, rien que toi, seulement toi… Et dans un même geste, nous tombâmes dans les bras l' un de l' autre, front contre front. Je regardais cet être qui me ressemblait tellement aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mon frère, mon unique famille au monde, mon autre moi. Je vis qu 'à côté de nous Aiolos et Aiolia avaient les mêmes gestes fraternels. Je me souvins de ce que m' avait dit un jour mon maître : mon frère est mon meilleur allié et les liens du sang son indestructibles. Au bout d' un moment, nous nous séparâmes. J' aperçus une petite tête blonde juste derrière Kanon : l' une de nos invités. Je me baissais poussé par la curiosité. De plus, j' aimais beaucoup les enfants.

**- **Saga, je te présente Christy

**- **Je m' appelle Christy et je suis la fiancée de Kanon mais aussi de Shaka. Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir deux amoureux mais je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance monsieur le frère de Kanon.

**- **Tu sais Christy, d' abord cela ne se fait pas d' avoir deux fiancés et en plus Kanon et beaucoup plus âgé que toi.

Je me retournais, une magnifique jeune fille se tenait à côté de Mu. Je fis un signe de tête en guise de salut.

**- **Vous êtes sans doute Saga ! Je suis heureuse d' enfin vous rencontrer, votre frère nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Tandis que nous rejoignions les autres, je repensais à ce que venait de me dire cette jeune fille : mon frère avait parler de moi..

**Fairlight :**

Voilà donc le Sanctuaire, ce lieu de batailles, ce lieu que j' avais si souvent entrevu dans mes rêves et que déjà j' affectionnais tant. Pourtant au milieu de ces embrassades, je me sentais étrangère. Je laissais Saga en compagnie de ma petite soeur Christy et ensuite je m' avançais d' un pas hésitant vers Saori Kido. Je l' avais déjà vu dans les journaux et d' après ce que m' avait dit Mu, elle était la ré incarnation de la déesse Athéna, ce qui expliquait sans doute cette aura de sérénité de douceur, cette aura divine qui l' entourait et qu' on retrouvait semble-t-il en chaque personne qu' on croisait ici.

- Fairlight !

Aussitôt, je redressais la tête reconnaissant la voix de Mu. Il m' incitait du regard à venir saluer Athéna. Je m' avançais donc.

**- **Mes hommages princesse. Je vous fais part des salutations de ma grand-mère qui a été très peinée en apprenant la mort de votre grand-père.

Je disais cela toute rougissante. J' étais impressionnée par cette jeune fille qui semblait pourtant être moins âgée que moi. Elle me répondit par un sourire. J' avais entendu dire qu 'elle était belle mais la réalité dépassait de loin ce qu' on prétendait. Mu me présenta alors au reste des Chevaliers, je pouvais ressentir les sentiments qu' iléprouvait vis-à-vis de chacun d' entre eux : de l' amitié de la sympathie mais aussi de la fierté quand il me présenta quatre garçons beaucoup plus jeunes. Quand je les vis, mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je les connaissais tous évidemment mais je ne fis rien désirant voiler mon trouble. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki. Puis je vis Mu chercher quelqu'un dans la foule qui nous entourait.

**- **Comment se fait-il que je n' aperçoive pas Kiki ? Pourtant je sens sa présence !

Puis je vis un petit garçon aux cheveux roux s' avancer tête baissé sous les regards amusés de Hyoga et Shun. Mu observait le jeune garçon avec un regard attendri.

- Allons Kiki, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me saluer ?

**- **C' est que je suis tellement ému maître !

Le jeune garçon vint se jeter en pleurant dans les bras de Mu. Je comprenais ce qu' il ressentait. Mu était vraiment un être exceptionnel comme toutes les personnes que l' on m' avait présenté d' ailleurs.

**Aiolos :**

Après quinze ans, je retrouvais enfin le Sanctuaire. Mon Armure était dans un piteux état. Cet Armure qui avait pendant si longtemps abrité mon âme. J' avais pu ainsi aider Seiya dans tous ses combat. Je pense de toute manière que l' Armure l' aurait choisi comme nouveau Chevalier d' Or du Sagittaire de sa propre volonté. J' avais longuement discuté avec Seiya tout à l' heure et notre ressemblance m' avait frappé. J' aimais en lui cette fougue et cette persévérance qui lui avait permis de remporter tant de batailles et de gagner aussi le coeur d' Athéna. Athéna, voilà encore l' un des grands changements de ma vie. J' avais gardé dans mon esprit l' image de ce petit bambin au sourire innocent pour qui j' avais donné ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, ce bébé était une splendide jeune femme sur qui reposait le destin de l' Humanité. Et pour elle, j' étais prêt à donner de nouveau ma vie. L' autre grand changement était Aiolia. J' avais du mal à me faire au fait qu' il avait maintenant vingt ans et qu' il aimait une jeune femme qu' il m' avait fièrement présentée tout à l' heure. Mais j' étais fier de ce qu' ilétait devenu en mon absence : un Chevalier d' Athéna. Pourtant, il y avait encore une personne à qui je n' avais pas parlé et je la sentais en ce moment gravissant les marches de mon temple. Je me retournais.

**- **Alors Shura, tu en a mis du temps avant de venir me retrouver !

**- **Je n' osais pas. Écoute Aiolos, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le restera toujours. Et je viens te demander pardon pour ce que j' ai fait, j' aiété aveuglé par mon orgueil et je comprendrais tout à fait si aujourd'hui tu n' acceptais pas mon amitié.

Je le regardais un instant. Connaissant Shura et son caractère fier, je savais à quel point il était dur pour lui de me faire ces aveux.

- Tu sais Shura, à ta place j' aurais agit de la même manière. Mon pardon ? cela fait longtemps que je te l' ai accordé !

**Marine :**

Je jouais des coudes afin de pouvoir atteindre la table où les boissons étaient posées. Cette fête était une véritable réussite. Il faut dire que tout le monde avait mis la main à la patte, même les Chevaliers d' Or. J' avais vu Aphrodite donner des ordres pour la décoration de l' arène et pour le choix des nappes. Et il avait regardé avec fierté le résultat. Je me dirigeais vers le groupe de Chevaliers où se trouvait Aiolia. j' hésitais tout de même un peu. Comme tout le monde, je m' étais mise sur mon trente et un afin de célébrer le retour des Chevaliers. Mais maintenant, je regrettais de m' être vêtu ainsi. Comme tous les Chevaliers, je jouissais d' une certaine notoriété car j' étais le maître du Chevalier Divin Pégase. Je passais difficilement inaperçue et encore plus dans cette tenue. Rien que d'y penser, je rougissais. C' est sur une initiative de Seika que j' avais décidé de me vêtir de cette robe terriblement sexy. Mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Aiolia ! Pendant que je me dirigeais vers le groupe de Chevaliers d' Or où se trouvaient Aiolia, Milo, Fuega, Seiya, Athéna, Shun et Ikki, je croisais le regard de Seika qui fit un clin d'édità moi mais également à Shina qui se trouvait dans la même situation que moi. Lorsqu' il m'a aperçu, le regard d' Aiolia changea. Il ne voyait que moi à cet instant. Je m' approchais le coeur battant.

- Alors comment me trouves-tu ?

- Absolument splendide !

- Et délicieuse ! ajouta Seiya, Dis-moi Marine, je constate que tu possèdes d' autres atouts que ceux de la force !

Je le fusillais du regard et aussitôt son expression changea.

**- **Euh ... Mais rassure-toi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Puis tout d' un coup le silence. Athéna qui s' étaitéloignée de nous et allait prononcé un discours.

**- **Si nous sommes réunis ici ce soir, ce n' est pas seulement pour célébrer la fin de la Guerre Sainte mais c' est aussi pour célébrer le retour des Chevaliers qui ont risqué leur vie pour moi et pour l' Humanité. Et aujourd'hui, je tiens à leur donner toute ma gratitude. Merci à vous Chevaliers d' Or qui n' avez pas hésité à risquer votre vie devant le Mur des Lamentations. Et surtout, merci à vous Chevaliers de Bronze qui avez dû subir mille humiliations, supporter tant de blessures uniquement pour me permettre d' atteindre mon but. Merci.

Ce discours, bien que simple, fut suivi d' un tonnerre d' applaudissements. Tandis qu' Athéna versait une larme de cristal, une larme de joie.

**Saori :**

J' avais prononcé ce discours le coeur battant sous le regard attentif de tout le Sanctuaire. Je me demandais encore où je puisais le courage de parler devant tant de personnes, c' était sans aucun doute Athéna qui guidait mes lèvres. Je me dirigeais vers Seiya. Comme chaque fois qu' il me regardait, les battements de mon coeur s' accélérait. Ce n' était pas seulement Saori qui était bouleversée par ce regard si doux mais aussi Athéna et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je me souviens que lorsque Julian avait demandé ma main, tout mon être l' avait repoussé, la part de Saori mais aussi celle d' Athéna. Et aussitôt le visage de Seiya s' était imposé à mon esprit . Moi la déesse vierge, j' éprouvais de tendres sentiments envers lui. Cette soirée fut merveilleuse et elle me permit de connaître un peu mieux tous mes Chevaliers. Bien sûr, je connaissais le Chevalier de la Vierge, du Bélier et du Scorpion. Mais je n' avais encore jamais eu à faire à Shaka, Mu ou encore Milo. Ainsi je me plaisais à les observer attentivement tout au long de la soirée. Je vis Shaka danser avec la petite Christy ou encore Mu rougir en apercevant le décolleté de Fairlight. J' avais d' ailleurs remarqué que Fairlight attirait beaucoup l' attention. Elle était d' une rare beauté, une beauté rehaussée par la robe qu 'elle portait. Ainsi je remarquais que Milo, Masque de Mort ou plutôt Gabriel et même Camus la déshabillaient littéralement des yeux et à en croire ce que je venais de voir, même Mu n' était pas insensible à son charme. Ce détail me fit sourire. Mais tandis que je dansais avec Saga, je me demandais si Seiya avait le même genre de désirs envers ma personne. Je ne voulais plus qu' il ne voit en moi que la déesse. Je voulais qu' il me désire. Je voulais qu' il m' aime.

**Shina :**

La soirée touchait à sa fin et les gens commençaient à se disperser. Nous avions eu droit à la fin à un magnifique quatuor musical. Athéna au piano, Fuega à la lyre, Fairlight au piano et camus à la flûte traversière. Même Seiya nous a fait une démonstration de ses talents sur sa guitare. Seiya… Tout au long de la soirée j' avais cherché sa compagnie, son regard. Tout cela, cette robe, cette coiffure, ce maquillage : c' était pour lui. Et pourtant, il semblait ne pas y prêter attention. Il ne voyais que Saori. Et à cause de cela, je l' avoue, je sentais remonter en moi des instincts meurtriers. La nuit devenait de plus en plus fraîche. Il allait y avoir un orage. Je décidais donc de rentrer dans ma petite maison lorsque je fus attirée par des bruits. Une conversation entre deux personnes. Je me dirigeais donc vers eux, poussée par la curiosité, lorsque j' aperçus assise sur un banc Saori et à côté d' elle, debout les mains dans les poches, Seiya. Aussitôt, je me cachais derrière un olivier.

**- **Tu as vu Seiya, cette journée était magnifique !

- Oui, tu as raison Saori.

- Tu sais Seiya, un jour je t' ai dis que j' avais totalement confiance en toi et c' est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Seiya s' assità côté de la jeune fille tête baissée.

**- **Saori, je voudrais savoir si tu te souviens de ce que tu m' as dis à Élision croyant que je mourais ?

Puis soudain, je vis Seiya s' approcher d' elle, près, très près, trop près !

**- **Saori, depuis toujours et en fait je crois que depuis la première fois que je t' ai vu, je t' ai aimé. Et je crois que si j' ai combattu jusqu 'à ce jour, c' est parce que je ne supportais pas l' idée de te perdre.

Je vis le visage de Saori s' illuminer d' un sourire tandis que Seiya approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Aussitôt, je me mis à courir car je ne pouvais pas en supporter d' avantage. J' avais l' impression que le monde s' écroulait. Le seul homme que j' aimais...

La pluie se mit à tomber se mêlant aux larmes qui couvraient mon visage. Au passage, je bousculais Ikki. Mais je ne m' en souciais pas. Seiya ! J' aurais dû deviner que pour lui je ne représentais qu' un compagnon d' armes comme les autres. De plus, je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec Athéna.

**Kanon :**

**- **Alors comme ça, 25 Chevaliers au total sont présent au sanctuaire sans compter les apprentis et les instructeurs . C' est bien plus que tout ce que j' espérais.

Athéna se tenait assise sur son siège à l' autre bout de la salle tous les regards tournés vers elle. Suite à la petite fête d' hier soir, la journée avait commencé mollement et je constatais sans peine que tous les Chevaliers qui participaient à cette réunion de mise au point avaient du mal à lutter contre la fatigue. D' autres comme Aiolia avait ce qu' on appelle la gueule de bois.

**- **Oui ! 25 Chevaliers, poursuivit Dokho, 11 Chevaliers de Bronze si l' on considère que Shiryu et ses amis font encore parti de ce rang, 2 Chevaliers d' Argent car cet ordre est le plus décimé de tous et enfin 12 ou plutôt 13 Chevaliers d' Or.

A cette remarque, je vis Athéna tourner son regard vers moi.

**- ** Certains d' entre vous n' auraient-ils pas des apprentis pouvant espérer devenir Chevaliers d' Argent ?

- Je pense que mon élève Adrien pourrait porter un jour l' Armure d' Argent de la Baleine , dit Aiolia.  
- Moi aussi, j' ai deux apprentis qui pourraient prétendre au statut de Chevalier d' Argent, ajouta Milo, mais avec tous les événements de ces derniers temps, je n' ai guère eu le temps de m' occuper de leur entraînement.

**- **Quant à moi, j' ai déjà Kiki mais il me succédera un jour en tant que Chevalier d' Or du Bélier. De plus, j' ai remarqué qu' il a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu' il a rencontré Seiya et ses amis. Et je pense qu' il a largement le niveau d' un Chevalier d' Argent malgré son jeune âge.

**- **Il faut dire que cette petite teigne nous a suivi dans toutes nos aventures et souvent son aide nous a été précieuse.

** - **Et il ne manque pas de courage, dit Athéna à Seiya. Nous verrons le problème des Chevaliers d' Argent plus tard. Pour l' instant, nous en avons un bien plus grave.

Athéna se leva de son siège et commença à arpenter la salle.

** - **Vous n' ignorer sans doute pas que pendant notre bataille contre Hadès les Armures d' Or de la Balance, du Sagittaire, de la Vierge, du Lion et du Verseau ont été quasiment détruites et les Armures Divines ont également été endommagées. Et je ne pense pas que les Armures d' Or ou même les Armures Divines aient les même capacités de réparation que ma propre Armure. Et je pense qu' il est nécessaire de remédier à ce problème.

Aussitôt, tous le monde se tourna vers Mu, qui se recroquevillait dans son fauteuil .

** - **De plus, ajouta-t-elle, je voudrais savoir Mu si tu serais capable de créer une autre Armure d' Or. En effet, je pense que Kanon mériterait autant que vous tous une Armure car après tout ce qu' il a fait pour moi.

Des murmures parcouraient soudainement la salle.

**- ** Serait-il possible qu' il y ait deux Chevaliers d' Or des gémeaux ?demanda Shura  
- En fait, autrefois il existait bel et bien deux Chevaliers d' Or des Gémeaux !

Et pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la réunion, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Mu.

**- **Vous n' êtes pas sans savoir que la constellation des Gémeaux représente les deux jumeaux Castor et Pollux. Cela signifie donc que la constellation des Gémeaux est double, deux Chevaliers sont sous sa protection. Hors, mon maître Shion m'a raconté qu' il existait autrefois deux Armures des Gémeaux.

**- **Ce que tu essaies de nous dire, le coupa Milo, c' est que Kanon tout comme Saga est sous la protection de la même constellation ! Ceci qui explique pourquoi l' Armure d' Or l' accepte en tant que Chevalier !

**- **Oui. En fait, Kanon a toujours été Chevalier du signe des Gémeaux. Mais pour en revenir au problème de l' Armure, réparer une Armure est une chose, en fabriquer une en est une autre. Les Armures ont été créé par les alchimistes de l' Empire de Mu autrement dit mes ancêtres. Franchement, je ne me crois pas capable de reproduire le même exploit.

- Réfléchis-y tout de même Mu, c' est une question capitale !

**- **Mais princesse, lui dit Saga inquiet, pourquoi êtes-vous si pressée de créer de nouvelles armures ? Les Guerres Saintes sont finies après tout !

**- **Tu as peut-être raison Saga mais on ne sait jamais ce que l' avenir nous réserve. Pour en revenir à ma petite suggestion, que penses-tu Kanon d' être toi aussi Chevalier d' Or des Gémeaux ?

Moi, Chevalier d' Or des Gémeaux ? Cette idée me transportait de joie mais bien sûr je n' en laissais rien paraître. Pendant un instant, je croisais le regard de Saga qui me souriait.

**- **J' en serais très honoré, princesse... Oui, très honoré...

- Voilà qui est réglé. La séance est levée.

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie. Une chose me tracassait. Était-ce mon imagination ou avais-je bien aperçu de l' inquiétude dans le regard d' Athéna ? Et si c' était le cas, alors nous serions de nouveau amené à nous battre !

**Saori :**

De la brume, du sang, des images de guerres, de meurtres, de morts. Tout cela s' enchaînait dans ma tête. Un cauchemar épouvantable, une prémonition ? C' est la destruction de l' Humanité ! Mais par qui et pourquoi ? Mes craintes étaient-elles donc fondées ? Mais qui osait troubler nos instants de bonheur ?

**- **Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas Athéna ? En tout cas, moi je ne t' oublie pas. Quelque soit l' apparence que tu adoptes.

- Quelle est cette voix ? Cet aura si puissant.. cela ne peut être que..

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et vêtu d' une longue toge noire se dressait devant moi. En voyant ses yeux, je réprimais un frisson. Les yeux sont le reflet de l' âme. Et à travers ceux-ci, je pouvais deviner la haine, la colère et la soif de vengeance qui rongeaient cette personne. Puis il disparut et tombait dans un trou sans fin. Quand j' atterris enfin, je me trouvais dans un champ de bataille.

**- **Athéna ! Tu devines qui je suis. Oui, c' est bien moi Arès ! Je compte te détruire de la même façon dont tu t' es débarrassée d' Hadès. Je voulais dire : nous allons te détruire.

Et je vis Lucifer, le démon du mal, ainsi qu'Eris et deux autres dieux que je n' avais jamais vu auparavant. Et d' un coup, ils se mirent à tourner autour de moi en riant et en criant. Leur rires étaient diaboliques. De nouveau, je tombais dans un gouffre sans fin. Quand soudain, plusieurs mains m' ont saisi.

**- **Tu n' es pas seule Athéna. Nous serons là pour te soutenir dans cette bataille.

J'ouvris les yeux avec peine. La première chose que je vis : des plumes, des ailes, un ange, des anges... Mais ces anges avaient le visage de Fuega, Fairlight et Océane. Elles m' entouraient d' un cosmos doux, si doux. Je me sentais si bien. Puis dans un éclair de lumière, je me réveillais. Dehors, une pluie battante se déversait sur le Sanctuaire. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Soudain, la foudre vint s' abattre sur l' un des oliviers. Ceci était un mauvais présage. Le rire d'Arès résonna dans ma tête. Soudain, mon corps fut illuminé d' une aura dorée. Je n' arrivais pas à contrôler mon cosmos. Je sentais que trois cosmos étranges et pourtant familiers se trouvaient dans le Sanctuaire et m' interpellaient. Mais une chose m' inquiétait. Un autre cosmos, une personne aux intentions hostiles se dirigeait vers le Sanctuaire… Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je me mis à courir afin de me rendre au coeur de l' arène. Un nouvel ennemi nous attaquait. Et de nouveau, nous allions devoir lutter pour la sauvegarde de l' Humanité.

Fin du chapitre III


End file.
